


Sweet Midnights

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Handholding, I think this is cute, Love, M/M, Rainy Days, They love each other, duh - Freeform, i didnt proofread it, i wrote this in like 20 minuets, oneshot baybe!, so if theres mistakes PLEASE lmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and George has something he wants Dream to see.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 112





	Sweet Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ ive written over 4000 words in the past 24 hours. if this is terrible, i'm blaming it on that. but i hope its not. anyways please enjoy! <3

“Dream. Dream wake up. Wake up from your _dreams_ , Dream. Haha get it? Dream?”

Dream was still half asleep, so he did not get it. 

“Wuhh?” came the reply. 

It was 3:30 AM, and Dream was sleeping, _as he should be._ His hair was tousled and his eyes were rimmed with dark red. George had put a hand on his shoulder and was shaking him gently, trying to rouse the tired boy. He looked so damn comfy in all those blankets, and George almost considered giving up and letting him go back to sleep, but this was too good to miss. 

George sat by the side of the bed, then wrapped his arms around Dream’s shoulders, pulling him into his lap. “Dream,” he whispered, “Dream. I love you, Dream.”

“HUH what?” said Dream, now mostly awake, “What did you say?”

George laughed lightly and let Dream sit up. “Come downstairs. There’s something I want to show you. 

Dream rubbed his sleepy eyes. George softly took his hand. It was too soft for it to be just friendly, but neither of them spoke about that. 

He followed the brunette as he led him out of the room, closing the door softly behind him, so as not to wake up their roommates. George tugged his hand as he led him down the stairs, their footsteps making soft little _thuds_ on the carpeting. They were in the kitchen now, then the living room, and they kept going. Dream wanted to ask where George was taking him, but he didn’t want him to let go of his hand. So he stayed quiet. Dream tightened his grip on the older boy's wrist, sliding his fingers between the others. George looked back at him when he did this, but he still didn’t say anything. 

They came to the balcony, and George fussed with the lock before it opened with a _click_. He pulled back the sliding glass door, and they stepped outside. 

A wind chill hit his shoulders, and he let go of the other boy’s hand, just so that he could wrap his arms more tightly around himself. The cold kissed his face. The view from their porch was a street, one that twisted downward and met with another at the bottom of a valley. The road was wet and glassy, it must have rained a few hours ago. The water reflected the colors from the traffic lights and street lamps, casting their vibrant shades on the other objects nearby. Fog settled across the whole scene, and it caused the lights to blur and swirl, like paint getting pulled across a canvas. Dream could hear the cars driving by, from down in the valley, and the noises echoed up the road and down again, like the rise and fall of a melody. He smelled the air, and it smelled fresh, like it always did after it rained. He took a deep breath. 

George was looking at Dream. 

Dream reached his arm down, slowly, and touched George’s hand. 

George looked down and intertwined their fingers. 

He smiled, and the brunette smiled too. 

They stayed like that for a while, side by side, watching the street and listening to the cars go by. When it got too cold to be out any longer, Dream led George inside, still holding his hand. He led him up the stairs, into his bedroom. In the doorway, still in the dark, the two of them stood close together. Would this be where they part ways?

Only a moment of tension, then Dream giggled and picked George up by the waist, lifting him just barely off the ground, but it was enough to get him blushing. 

Dream whispered, “sleep by me?”

George said okay. 

They fell asleep together that night, in Dream’s bed. Dream had his head on George’s chest and George had his arms around Dream’s back. They held each other closely, and gently. 

Both were warm the whole night.


End file.
